Unwelcomed Guests
by Migs4JasperWhitlock
Summary: Yet again, what if bella was changed before edward came back, but better, hehe, no I am not vain, and I dont think high of myself, just review and tell me what you think. DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected guests**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Pov**

I travelled to the forest again, the nineteenth time that month. I had spent most of my time there, especially over those five months. Ever since that day, the forest felt like my second home, it helped clear my head. There was a certain part of the forest that I favoured; it was just outside of my house. It always helped me to clear my mind, I would either go there to read and write, or more commonly; listen to music.

But that time I had gone up there for a particular reason. Charlie had been helping me through my tough time, which was Edw… _HIM _leaving me. Charlie had tried many different methods to get me out of my depression but nothing had worked. So he had come up with a whole new idea. It sounded a bit stupid to me, but if it made him happy I would do it. Charlie had brought me a diary, I was supposed to write all my thoughts and feelings down, apparently to, 'get it all off my chest'. I guess it did help, just not very much. But the clearing was peaceful, that meant that I would not be disturbed. It meant that I could cry, and scream, and holler without alerting Charlie. So I went to try.

As I was walking up towards the clearing, I had that feeling I was being watched. I turned around to assess the surrounding trees, but naturally I didn't see anything. I plugged in my headphones and started listening to my music. It always managed to get me in the right mood. My taste in music had altered quite a bit, since _HE _left. It mostly consisted of 'Evanescence' and 'Nightwish'. **(AN try them they rock)**Anything else reminded me of _HIM_. So I tried to not listen to anything else, otherwise it would bring back unwanted memories, memories that hurt.

Before I started writing, I listened to my favourite song – 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. It didn't exactly but me in a good mood, just the right mood. As soon as the song started up, I started joining in; I knew the song off by heart. When I was alone, I didn't mind showing off my voice, because, (even though I didn't like to admit it) I was quite good at singing.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
_

I closed my eyes to concentrate, only on the singing. But the feeling I was being watched slowly intensified.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I continued singing, but opened my eyes. Just to check if anyone was there.

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_

There was no-one around, but I just couldn't shake the feeling. I was getting really edgy.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I heard a rustle from above me, and saw a small bird in the tree. I just ignored the uneasy feeling in my stomach and just continued to sing.

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

As I finished, I felt more at ease, and I noticed that there was not only a bird in the tree, but there was a small family of deer to the right of me. It felt good to know, that animals weren't scared of me, that they thought me so harmless that they could bring their young near me. I felt in the right mood to do a diary entry, I could easily write all my thoughts and feelings down.

**(AN i really like this story, i was really proud of it R&R please it makes me happy)**


	2. Diary entry with a surprise

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Pov**

_Dear Diary,_

_Here I am, in the forest, on my own, thinking of my life. Thinking about how much would be different if _HE_ wouldn't have left. It has been five months, almost exactly, since that fatal day. That certain day left me broken and torn. That day I lost everything important to me. _He_ took everything from me; _he_ took my life and my friends. _He_ left me completely empty. He left _me_. He made my best friend leave me; he made my _FAMILY LEAVE ME!! _He made me fell _empty_, and completely alone. But I still love him; I love him so much it hurts to even think his name. _

_I don't even care if this makes me sound OVERLY dramatic, but ever since he left me my life has been spiralling downwards. Nothing has gone right for me; I have lost almost all of my friends, my dad doesn't even look at me properly. I barely eat, I barely do homework, and my grades have sharply dropped. It has just been one black hole. _He_ used to be my sun, but when he left, all my life was dark and bleak. But then I got a new sun, his name was Jacob Black. He was my best friend, but he always wanted more. I could never give it to him, mostly because of the hole _HE_ created. I never thought I would love another as much as him._

_Eventually Jake started to fill that hole, but never all of it. When ever I used to see him smile, it would make me forget all the pain. But when I had to go home, it would all come back. Everything changed between us one night. It was the night I went to the cinema, with him and…_ugh_…Mike Newton. That night he fell ill, he wouldn't talk to me at all. Not even on the phone. It was weeks before I saw him again, it was hell._

_Later that month I found out what was actually wrong with him. He wasn't ill, he can't physically get ill. You see, that night, my best friend Jacob Black began his transformation. He was turning into_ HIS_ enemy species. Lets get one thing straight before I continue; my ex-boyfriend, of what my name for him is – _HIM _– is a vampire. The most beautiful, godlike, caring, unselfish, kind thinking… _NO,_ he was NOT kind thinking. He_ LEFT_ me! That is not something you do to the love of your _life_. That is what he called me everyday – '_the love of his existence' _– and I found out that that was all a lie. I wasn't the love of his existence; I was a distraction, nothing more. That was what he told me the day he left._

_Anyway, I got a bit off track there; he was…_is_…a vampire, and Jacob is his enemy, a…_werewolf_. I know what you're thinking to yourselves. – _"Are you MAD, how can you be friends with these…creatures?!"_ But to be honest I have no idea. No normal person would want me, so I don't understand how I attract such godlike creatures. But now I have neither of them, they have both left me._

_But it wasn't Jacobs fault, he left me. His pack leader -'Sam Uley' - banned him from ever again coming near me, Jake wasn't allowed. It was just plain stupid. It's his own life, no-one else's, who was Sam to tell him what to do. I really miss my old friend; I don't smile as much anymore. I feel like my life has yet again ended, it has no meaning to it now. But_ HE_ on the other hand, did have a choice, it was _his _own free will, and he chose wrong. _HE _took my heart and broke it, never left enough to be fixed, so now I have a constant hole in my heart. With no one to fill it._

_I really sometimes wish I could do the most extreme thing, it would help everything. Just to do it would clear up all my problems, I know it makes me sound all _"emo-depressed''_ but I wish I could end it. Just leave all the pain behind, stop the suffering. It would release me from the hell I have been living in since he left._

_I wish I was back in Phoenix, I wish I never came here, I wish I still lived where I was loved. Mum never wanted me to leave, but I don't want to go back now. To be honest I don't want to leave this town, I still silently hope, that I will get home one day from school, and see _him _outside my house, leaving against _his_ Volvo, ready to wrap me up in _his_ warm_(**figure of speech**)_ embrace. I know it sounds stupid, but just thinking about it makes me start crying, I really should stop building up my hopes, it hurts too much._

_I just wish there was someone who could just love me like he did, I crave it all, I crave the loving attention, and I crave someone touchi…_

That was when I heard it, there was a definite rustling behind me, it had disturbed me already, and I was curious. I turned round to face what it was, and all I could see was a very familiar face, who I didn't expect to see here, not in a million years.

I looked into his topaz eyes, as he stepped into the light within the clearing. One word passed through his lips…

_Bella_

Whilst the one word that passed through my lips, was one word I never thought I would utter again, his name…

**(AN: Cliffy!! Ooo who could it be?? you will never guess MWAHAHAHA!!(_you really wont im not kidding)  
_here is the long awaited ch2 hope you like R&R it spreads rainbows and happiness... and stuff like that lmao)**


	3. The Unknown

**(AN I haven't put up a disclimer yet so here it is... of cause I don't own twilight, if i did i wouldn't be writing fanfiction.)**

**Chapter 3**

**?? Pov**

I sat there watching her as she sat down, this human creature was divine. She then started to sing, she has the most beautiful voice. It was strangely familiar, but i couldn't remember where i had heard it from before. All i ken was that I had, and i don't plan on leaving until it speaks to me. I would do anything for this to happen. I stepped further through the bushes to see if I could get a better look at this marvelous creature. I stepped further forward, until I finally realised that the voice had ceased, and the owner was no longer looking at the surrounding forest, it was actually looking at me. The moment I was blessed with a view of this angels face I was struck dumb. Even though I don't recall seeing it before, it looked so very familiar, like I had seen her before, just like the voice. But then I properly took in her appereance, she looked so pale, drained of life, why was she like this?

_Wait a minute... _I thought, it finally clicked..._ I know who this is... _But she shouldn't look like this..._ ITS ISABELLA!_

I stepped into the light to get another magnificence glance, I studied her expression as the sunlight hit my skin. I expected screaming, then for her to run away, even shock or fear to come to her face would of been reasonable. Just to see those expressions hit her face would of been good. But what I did get was even better, yet confusing. Her emotions flickered between recognition, relief and happiness, all of which were completely unexpected. So I guessed she wasn't scared, or even alarmed with the fact that I was sparkeling in the sun like a diamond, but why was she happy? I was supposed to be gone, I dissapeared. Before I could reign myself in, her beautiful name left my lips, the one name I never expected to utter ever again...

_Bella_

Life seemed to flow into her eyes at the sound of my voice, a glorious smile graced her lucious lips. It made me fell so exhilerated to think my voice could bring such happiness to her. I couldn't help myself, i grinned in response. At that she began to beam even more. Her lips then opened to speak back. The way she said my name was heaven, this definatly proved it, she was an angel sent down from heaven. My name on her lips...

**(AN: hehe, now i am just mean, im sorry its a short one, its just a filler, i should have a new one up soon. Anyway-you have now met the unknow character... who is it... in the next xhapter you will find out, don't worry.  
R&R they make me smile )**


	4. All Fixed Up

_**(Disclaimer, i own nothing, unless there are random people, then i own them)**_

Chapter 4

Bella Pov

Ravus

I couldn't believe it, he died, and that was why I truly left Phoenix. How was it possible? Then I remembered, I looked him in his topaz eyes, and almost sighed with happiness, from one vampire to another, but this one wouldn't leave me. It all came flooding back to me, why I loved him, why he loved me, we just fit. Edward was only there for comfort, I could never truly love him, because my heart belonged to another.

Ravus, he was tall, dark and handsome. He was my dark knight. I loved him, and that never changed. I looked up to see him standing not 2 feet away from me, the sudden closeness knocked the breath out of me, and I fell back.

He swept down and caught me, pulling me to his chest. I felt whole, just being there, snuggled against him, and he had his face buried in my hair. I never wanted to move. He pulled my chin up, and just looked at me, and I did the same. I took him in, every feature, and every flaw. He still has the slight indent on his forehead, from when he fell over in my room back in phoenix; that was only a year and a half ago. His midnight blue hair flopped into his face, so I pulled it away for him. He looked me in the eye, through his long black eyelashes, and I kissed him.

His hand clamped down on my neck, and pulled me towards him. My hands were squashed against his chest at an odd angle, but I didn't even notice. His other hand wrapped around my waist and I felt his tongue prod at my lip. I granted him entrance, and all I felt was pleasure, that was truly heaven. He released my mouth and started kissing down my neck, at my collar bone he began to suck softly, and I became undone. I threw my head back and moaned in complete bliss. I felt Ravus shake with laughter, as he pulled away to rest his forehead on mine.

"My Bella," he sighed. His sweet cinnamon breath flooded my face, his hand stroked up and down my back, leaving a trail of liquid fire, I never felt that with Edward. Then I realised, it didn't hurt, thinking or saying his name didn't hurt. I was free, I had my heart back.

"My Ravus," I replied. He smiled down at me, and everything was gone, that smile completely fixed me. "I've missed you." I almost cried.

He suddenly shot back and was on the other side of the meadow. My heart filled with pain, and the fear of rejection crept up my throat, I felt like I was going to be sick. Tears started streaming down my face, and Ravus' face filled with pain. He took a step forward and then 2 steps back. I couldn't bear it. I said a simple 5 worded sentence that burnt my throat, "I thought you loved me!" Then I ran.

I sped back to my house, not tripping once, but almost ran into the door, but I was stopped by firm hand on my shoulder. I span round, and was pushed against the door. My heart instantly felt light, and I looked up with a tear streaked face, to stare into the eyes of a pain stricken Ravus.

"I do love you, you have no idea how much I love you, but you don't understand why I can't be with you!" He explained.

I laughed, and he stared dumbfounded at me.

"Yeah you're a vampire." His mouth almost hit the floor. So I continued. "Been there done that, bought the t-shirt and hat." He was about to question me when I interrupted. "My ex was a vampire; he left because he thought he was too dangerous for me." Yet again he was about to say something, but I knew what so I interrupted yet again. "But he was wrong, I can look after myself." I said stubbornly.

He stared at me, and laughed. "God, I've missed you babe." He pulled me to him in a hug. I reached up and kissed him, he pushed me hard against the door, and I felt every inch of him against me, I loved it. His tongue forced its way through my lips, and explored my mouth. I slowly sucked on it, and I felt him begin to growl. I opened my eyes to see his rolled back into his head, I bit his tongue, and his eyes snapped to attention. He began attacking my lips and face with butterfly kisses, and then suddenly I fell backwards.

"BELLA! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" I looked up into the face of a very pissed off, shaky Jacob…

**(AN: R&R I update quicker. I really do.)**


	5. Cracked Up?

**AN woop di woop, I said I might update tonight!!**

**Chapter 5**

Ravus Pov

Oh my god, her lips were like heaven. I never wanted to be parted from them; the noises she made when I nibbled on her neck were amazing.

Then there was the wolf. How we ended up on the floor, don't ask me, I had no idea; I was completely lost in the moment. That was where I wanted to stay… wait a minute… WOLF?!

I hit the floor, just as Bella was pulled out from under me, and as the Flea Brian crouched down to lunge at me. Then a human man, from the looks of it, Bella's dad, stepped into the room, a gun aimed at my head. I did the only sensible thing I could think of, run, both of them chasing me. I ran round the kitchen table, and into the living room. I jumped over the couch, and landed on the floor, in a crouching position. The mutt landed on top of me, and growled in my ear.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing to my Bella?!"

I snorted, which just caused him to put his hands round my throat, and slam my head into the floor.

"'Your' Bella?! I think you will find, she is very much mine, always has been, always will be!" I growled in reply.

"Wait, you're not the usual leech, I have never seen you before, she had Edward, not you, and she never mentioned you. What the hell are you talking about, she tells me everything!"

He looked more cut up about that fact that she didn't tell him about me, more than the fact that I was a vampire. I took his momentarily lapse in concentration as a chance to escape. I jumped up and was about to make a break for it, when I felt something pressed against my forehead. I looked up and saw a gun in between my eyes.

Bella came running in, gasped and ran towards me. Her father told her to stay back, but she just ignored him, and stood in front of me, her back to him, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

She mumbled into my chest, but loud enough for everyone to hear; "Leave him alone you two, this is Ravus, my old boyfriend from Phoenix."

They both looked between me and her, and laughed. Both Bella and I shot looks in their direction.

"Hey! Shut up you two, I am telling the truth." No answer "OI!" Still no answer. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She almost screamed at the top of her voice. The only response was a glace in her direction, and more laughing.

Then she did something that shocked us all, she grabbed my t-shirt, and pushed her lips to mine. Straight away I was lost in my bliss. Her lips were so warm, compared to my own, she tasted of strawberries, but sweeter. I wrapped my hands around her, one hand trailing up and down her back, the other resting on the back of her neck, angling her face up, for better access. Without thinking of what I was doing, I forced my tongue into her mouth, relishing in the warmth of her sweet cavern. She began to slowly suck on me, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. At this I heared a loud growl and Bella was ripped from my clutches.

I was just about to make a grab for her, when I saw a fist come flying towards my face, I didn't have enough time to dodge it, and I heared a loud crack as Bella's dad's hand made impact on my jaw…

**AN: You know what to do **


	6. yet again IM SO SORRY

**Hey, I know I havn't updated in ages but I have just gone off Twilight..**

**I know shock horror.  
but you'll be happy to know I am starting to get back into it.**

but I just don't have to time to continue all of my stories, so I am going  
to put a poll up on my profile of which story i am going to continue

**If you want to continue one one my stories pm me and I will see  
whether I want you or not.**

**I have to admit I will be picky, but bare with me.**

**So check out my profile and tell me what you think!**

**Miggy xxx ^^**


	7. Luck

_**AN:**_

**_I'm not doing this anymore._**

**_I am not writing fanfiction anymore._**

**_In an earlier authors note I had mentioned a story I was writing._**

**_I am really into it, I have written quite a bit, and am not going to have time for fanfiction._**

**_For one thing I no longer read Twilight fanfiction, because it does not interest me. If you want this story finished, I would feel happy if someone took it off me and continued to write it._**

**_Please tell me if you are going to, I really want to see these stories finished._**

**_Email me = diersa () hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk _**

**_Thank you for how many readers I have :)_**

**_Love you all x_**


End file.
